The present treatment of age related macular degeneration (AMD) with photodynamic therapy using an appropriate photosensitive agent leads to excellent short-term results for treating CNV and is a significant improvement over laser photocoagulation. However, it has been demonstrated that in patients treated with PDT there can be a recurrence of choroidal neovascularization within the treatment area and/or development of new lesions outside the original lesions (so called progression) such that repeated PDT is required. Therefore a treatment regimen which could be used in conjunction with PDT, and which would prevent the growth of new vessels, would be advantageous for the treatment of CNV. The prevention of new, unwanted neovasculature could reduce the number of PDT treatments required in some subjects. The methods of the invention can also be used to treat other types of ocular tissue afflicted with neovascularization, such asretinal neovascular lesions due to, e.g., diabetes.